Maybe the cracks in the floor of heaven are the stars in the sky
by Cazolie
Summary: Harry et Ginny, en quelques passages : De leur premier tour du lac au jour de leur mariage.
1. Le tour du lac

_**Bien le bonjour ! Petit cadeau de noël un peu en avance : quelques passages de l'histoire de Harry et Ginny. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'en profite pour vous remercier, vous tous qui me suivez, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !  
**_

 _ **Ah et à propos du titre : je suis pas fan de titres en anglais d'habitude, mais là il s'agit des paroles d'une chanson (The cracks in the floor of heaven, de Oh Honey, et du coup voilà.)**_

 _ **Joyeux Noël à tous, et bonne année 2016 !**_

 _ **Le tour du lac**_

 _printemps 1997_

Ils descendirent les escaliers sans dire un mot, main dans la main. A vrai dire, même si Harry l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable d'articuler quelque chose. Aucune pensée cohérente ne lui venait pour le moment, à cause de la main chaude et ferme qui serrait la sienne. Il sentait les cales sur la peau de Ginny, après toutes ces heures passées à serrer le manche de son balai.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la grande porte et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait entraînée à l'extérieur de la salle commune, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui céder le passage. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et, avant qu'Harry ait pu se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle éclata alors de rire et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur. Il se laissa faire, complètement hébété d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille. Mais soudain, une inquiétude lui vint.

\- Tu crois que Ron va me frapper ?

Ginny, qui sautillait à côté de lui, fronça son nez couvert de tâches de rousseur.

\- S'il fait ça, je le frappe. Il devrait s'estimer heureux, pour une fois il n'a aucune raison de critique le garçon avec qui je sors.

\- Il va peut-être trouver que je suis affreux, maintenant que…

Les mots ne passèrent pas les lèvres de Harry et Ginny s'immobilisa, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Maintenant que ?

\- Maintenant que… que toi et moi on…

Comme il semblait sur le point de s'étouffer, Ginny l'embrassa pour lui signifier qu'elle avait très bien compris.

\- Eh, Ginny ? S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait de nouveau vers le lac.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que les mois qui arrivent vont être les plus beaux de ma vie.

Elle ne répondit rien. Sa queue de cheval fouettait l'air, balayant sa robe de Quidditch qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevée. Malgré son silence, son sourire voulait tout dire.

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour du lac en silence, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Ginny soupira.

\- Quand je pense que ce jour va devoir se terminer…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais. Ça va sans doute être la fête pendant la moitié de la nuit.

\- C'est sûr, rit-elle. Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas être seuls.

\- Je connais des tas de moyens de nous éclipser.

Harry rougit furieusement en prononçant ses mots, persuadé que si Ron savait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à présent, il serait un homme mort.

\- Ça je m'en doute.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais remarqué que vous passiez votre temps à errer hors des couloirs, mon frère, Hermione et toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, un éclat malin dans ses yeux noisettes.

Il faillit bien s'étouffer.

\- Tu nous espionnes ?

\- Harry, j'ai six frères ! Espionner est une seconde nature chez moi. Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je m'occupe au Terrier ? Personne ne voulait jouer avec moi.

\- Ça, c'est terrible. Sombre vie.

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et il se mit à rire.

\- Tu devais être insupportable, quand tu étais petite.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton très digne. J'étais un ange.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif et elle lui tira la langue.

\- Aha ! Triompha-t-il. Prise en flagrant délit ! Tu n'étais pas un ange, ça c'est sûr.

Elle s'immobilisa et l'attira contre elle en papillonnant légèrement des yeux, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Et je le suis, maintenant ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce en levant son visage vers lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement et balbutia :

\- N...on et je… je ne pense pas que Ron apprécierait.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre son chemin, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Première règle, Harry, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Si tu évoques encore une fois n'importe lequel de mes frères quand on est seuls tous les deux, je te frappe.

Il la rattrapa et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'immobiliser.

\- Message reçu, assura-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. Quel est la deuxième règle ?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis sourit :

\- Si je te vois approcher Cho Chang de moins d'un mètre, je te frappe.

\- Ginny… Je n'ai aucune envie de m'approcher de Cho Chang.

\- Ah oui ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis murmura, son front posé contre le sien :

\- Oui. Tu me crois ?

C'était au tour de la jeune fille d'être troublé. Elle glissa une main contre le cou de Harry et commença à triturer son col pour essayer de se donner une contenance.

\- Oui, exhala-t-elle enfin.

\- J'ai le droit de poser une condition aussi ? interrogea-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Essaie toujours.

\- Ne me frappe pas, supplia-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et ses cheveux roux s'agitèrent dans sa nuque alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

\- C'est ça ta condition ?

\- Ouais. Je ne suis pas difficile à satisfaire.

\- Tant que tu respectes mes conditions, tu n'as rien à craindre, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Alors tout ira bien, conclut-il joyeusement.

\- Ouais...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire dont il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, un sourire qui lui faisait légèrement plisser les yeux et creusait des fossettes sur ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur.

\- Tout ira bien, acheva-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry avait beau savoir qu'à ce train-là, ils ne feraient jamais le tour du lac, il ne put s'en empêcher : il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent. Aimer Ginny, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis des mois déjà.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il attrapa sa main pour l'attirer sous un arbre. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et elle s'allongea près de lui, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle, je suis vidée. Trop d'émotions en une journée.

Harry, assis en tailleur, sourit.

\- Comment était le match ?

\- J'ai bien cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver. Ron a laissé entrer trois buts avant de se reprendre. Heureusement Dean s'est surpassé.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta :

\- Je crois qu'il essayait de m'impressionner.

\- Super. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça.

Elle pouffa et posa sa main sur sa genou.

\- Désolée.

Harry l'entendit à peine, trop perturbée par cette pression chaude sur sa jambe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de marques d'attention. Toute cette relation allait décidément changer de nombreuses choses dans sa vie.

\- Harry ?

\- Hein ? Oh, désolé. Je... hmm.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tu te moques de moi, gémit-il.

Elle éclata de rire et se redressa.

\- Tu préfères que je fasse la groupie et que je t'appelle l'Élu ?

Il tourna un regard horrifié vers elle.

\- Non ! Ginny !

Le rire de la jeune fille résonna à nouveau sur les eaux calmes du lac.

\- Je plaisante !

\- J'espère bien. Ron va être d'une humeur massacrante si tu commences à faire ça. Il va croire que c'est moi qui te l'aie demandé.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et il poussa une exclamation indignée.

\- Eh !

\- Tu as parlé de Ron, sourit-elle.

\- Oh, par Merlin… se plaignit-il Tout ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de me faire dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait légèrement rougi. C'était suffisamment étrange pour qu'il comprenne que c'était important pour elle. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et s'expliqua :

\- Toi et moi. Comme euh… couple. Genre, ensemble. Enfin… si tu veux bien. Ou…

Elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il voyait bien, à sa plus grande gêne, qu'elle tâchait de ne pas rire.

\- Tu t'enfonces, mon p'tit pote Potter.

Il attrapa sa main pour l'ôter de sa bouche et marmonna :

\- T'es insupportable, Ginevra.

\- Oh non ! Ne commence pas avec…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire et elle rendit les armes, les bras serrés autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry demanda à mi-voix :

\- Alors ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et sourit.

\- Quand tu veux.


	2. Comme un cognard en plein visage

_**Comme un cognard en plein visage**_

 _Printemps 1997_

\- T'es vraiment un très mauvais poursuiveur !

\- J'ai le soleil dans le visage !

\- C'est ce qu'on dit …

Harry jeta le Souaffle a deux bon mètres de Ginny, mais Ginny étant Ginny, elle parvint à l'attraper du bout des doigts.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, perché sur son Eclair de feu.

\- Y a-t-il une chose que tu ne saches pas faire en matière de Quidditch ?

\- Non. Je suis géniale.

Il éclata de rire et rattrapa de justesse le Souaffle. Ginny aurait dû être en train de réviser, mais, après avoir failli jeter un sortilège de Chauve-Furie a des quatrième années qui faisaient trop de bruit dans la bibliothèque, elle avait compris qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause. Harry, occupé à rêvasser à propos de la dernière après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avait été plus que ravi de trouver de quoi l'occuper.

Ils se trouvaient donc sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis déjà une heure, même si la saison était terminée. Harry était de plus en plus impressionné par les capacités de Ginny : il avait beau lancer le Souaffle n'importe comment, dans n'importe quelle direction, elle l'attrapait presque toujours. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme, qui préférait largement le Vif d'Or.

\- Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas essayé ! Triompha-t-il soudain. Batteuse !

\- Et tu veux que je te tape avec quoi ? Un bâton ?

\- Il a certains avantages à être capitaine, rétorqua-t-il avant de piquer vers le sol.

Il atterrit dans un dérapage et se hâta vers les vestiaires, d'où il ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec la malle qui contenait les balles et une batte. Ginny, qui s'était posée, semblait nerveuse.

\- Harry …

\- T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Oui. Et même si je n'ai pas la carrure de tes frères, je m'en suis sorti quand même.

\- Mais j'ai encore moins leur carrure !

Sans répondre, il ouvrit la malle et lui tendit la batte. Les cognards s'agitaient sous leur sangles. Un air déterminé s'afficha enfin sur le visage de la rousse et Harry retint un sourire.

\- Prête ? Interrogea-t-il en se penchant, prêt à libérer l'une des balles.

\- Vas-y.

Il défit la sangle et le cognard fila dans les airs à toute vitesse. Harry s'écarta de plusieurs pas et regarda la balle voler au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne enfin dans leur direction. Ginny, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir l'endroit où le cognard allait passer, se préparait à le frapper. Elle leva la batte et parvint à l'envoyer plus loin. Elle jeta aussitôt la batte et poussa un cri de joie, alors qu'Harry observait la trajectoire de la balle.

\- C'est pas mal, mais c'est quand même pas trop ton truc.

\- Oh ça va, on a pas tous tes muscles d'acier.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se jeta sur le cognard qui revenait vers eux pour l'immobiliser. Il parvint à l'emmener jusqu'à la malle en le serrant contre lui tandis que Ginny le regardait faire, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Personne ne s'était jamais demandé comment on rangeait les cognards. Harry avait bien dû l'apprendre lorsqu'il était devenu capitaine, puisque c'était son rôle de ranger le terrain. Il posa la balle dans l'espace prévu et commença à se battre avec les sangles. C'était la partie qu'il détestait : il fallait tenir le cognard tout en essayant de faire passer la lanière de cuir dans la boucle.

\- Harry ? Appela Ginny alors qu'il était occupé à pester.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha le cognard. Il s'échappa de ses mains et fonça droit sur Ginny, qui s'écarta avec un temps de retard : la balle lui rentra dans l'épaule avant de partir dans la direction opposée, tandis que la jeune fille tombait au sol avec un cri de douleur. Harry se précipita vers elle, horrifié.

\- Ginny ! Oh par Merlin je suis désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Non bien sûr que ça ne va pas… Oh bon sang…

Il l'aida à se redresser, complètement paniqué à la vue des larmes qui dégringolaient le long de ses joues. Sans plus se soucier du cognard qui volait en liberté autour du stade, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna doucement vers le château en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement, entrecoupées d'excuses. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri scandalisé et s'empressa de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Harry fut jeté dehors sans ménagement, avec interdiction de venir voir Ginny avant le matin. Une fois seul, il contempla quelques instants la porte de bois qui venait de se refermer sur la première personne à lui avoir jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cette simple pensée et il se détourna pour regagner la salle commune, l'esprit en ébullition. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte avec un grimace qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Ron qu'il venait de détruire l'épaule de sa sœur parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

\- On va omettre cette partie là, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, s'agaça la Grosse Dame.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises situations, lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, prêt à se faire assassiner par son meilleur ami.

Ginny sentit une main sur secouer doucement son épaule valide. Elle grogna, déçue que ce soit déjà le matin. Elle roula sur le dos et constata que sa blessure ne la faisait presque plus souffrir. Les doigts coururent le long de son bras et se glissèrent entre les siens. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette main qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir et seule la lueur de la baguette de Harry permettait d'y voir quelque chose. En l'occurrence il s'agissait du visage du jeune homme penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de bailler.

\- Deux heures. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais. Mieux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny.

Son air angoissé la fit sourire et elle serra ses doigts entre les siens, avant de sentir la honte l'envahir.

\- Pas de ta faute. J'aurais pas dû te dire… ça.

Elle détourna le regard, affreusement gênée. Elle n'avait jamais dit aux différents garçons avec qui elle était sortie qu'elle les aimait, mais c'était différent avec Harry. Cela avait toujours été différent.

\- Ginny, appela-t-il doucement.

Elle évita de nouveau son regard et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de murmurer :

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais réveillée à deux heures du matin si j'avais préféré que tu ne le dises pas ?

Elle osa enfin plonger son regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude et frissonna.

\- C'est … C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Hmmm.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis murmura enfin :

\- Je t'aime.

Ginny ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui se pâmaient pour une déclaration. Non, Ginny était plutôt le genre à rire, rire encore et encore pour laisse s'exprimer toute cette joie que ces simples mots faisaient exploser en elle. Alors elle sourit et répondit sur le même ton :

\- J'en ai de la chance !

Il pouffa et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle lâcha sa main pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était peut-être deux heures du matin, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse.

\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de venir me réveiller à deux heures du matin ?

\- Ouais. C'était urgent.

Elle rit doucement et caressa son visage. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité.

\- Allez, laisse-moi me reposer. Je suis convalescente, je te rappelle.

\- N'importe quoi. Je t'ai déjà vu continuer un match avec un poignet foulé. Tu peux bien continuer à m'embrasser avec une épaule détruite, non ?

\- Non, parce que c'est toi qui l'as détruite.

\- J'ai été surpris ! Se défendit-il.

\- Désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tu me faisais rire à pester contre ce pauvre cognard.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Le cognard, commença-t-il. J'ai oublié d'aller le récupérer.

Ginny se mit à rire et il passa une main sur son visage catastrophé.

\- Bibine va me tuer !

\- Tu lui diras que ta copine t'a fait une déclaration d'amour.

\- Aucun doute qu'elle ne m'enlèvera pas de point après ça.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une grande romantique dans l'âme.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de rire et se leva.

\- Bonne nuit, Ginny.

\- Bonne nuit, mon p'tit pote Potter !

Il lui tira la langue et disparut sous sa cape.


	3. Renouveau

_**Renouveau**_

 _Mai 1998 – fin de la guerre_

C'était fini. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait vide. Tant de gens étaient morts, tant de familles avaient été brisées. Les Lupin, les Crivey, les Weasley… La guerre était terminée, Voldemort ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il allait pouvoir vivre libre, enfin. Mais pour cela, il allait d'abord falloir réapprendre à vivre.

Cependant il était pour le moment trop perdu pour y arriver. Il était demandé partout, n'avait pas une minute. Tout le monde voulait parler au Survivant et il passait son temps à essayer d'échapper à toutes ces personnes qui le demandaient.

Mais un événement vint rompre l'espèce d'hébétude dans laquelle Harry se trouvait depuis qu'il avait enfin mis fin aux jours de Lord Voldemort. Andromeda Tonks se présenta à Poudlard trois jours après la fin de la bataille. Ses cheveux avaient viré au blanc, depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue. Les deuils successifs l'avaient vieillie prématurément. Dans ses bras se trouvait un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. Harry venait de sortir du château, harassé par les multiples questions qu'on lui posait à propos de ce qu'on devait faire des cadavres de Mangemorts, lorsqu'elle arriva.

Elle s'immobilisa devant lui et interrogea d'une voix atone :

\- Où sont Nymphadora et Remus ?

\- Dans la Grande Salle. Je suis désolé.

Elle pinça les lèvres et reprit :

\- Tu es le parrain de Ted, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry jeta un regard intrigué au bébé qui remuait légèrement dans ses bras.

\- Euh… Oui.

Sans poser d'autres questions, elle lui fourra le bébé dans les bras et s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'entrée.

Le jeune homme, complètement hébété, baissa les yeux sur Ted Lupin. Quelques mèches de cheveux bleus s'échappaient de la couverture. Il fronça son petit nez, mais sans se réveiller pour autant. Il commença à paniquer en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais tenu de bébé dans ses bras et se tourna vers l'entrée du château dans l'espoir que Andromeda referait son apparition. Mais la seule personne qu'il vit sortir fut Ginny, ce qui était déjà un soulagement. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis la fin de la bataille. La jeune fille avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa famille, pendant que Harry essayait de se cacher en compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour échapper à tous ceux qui cherchaient à le voir.

\- Quand Mrs. Tonks nous a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé Ted je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide, lança-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

\- Ouais je… je m'y connais pas trop en bébé.

Elle se pencha sur le petit garçon et sourit avant de caresser sa joue.

\- Tu t'en sors pas trop mal, pour le moment.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'en sors ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et essaya de sourire.

\- Non. Et toi ?

Il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau Ted. Le bébé était une petite boule chaude contre son cœur. Un petit être vivant qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Qui ne savait pas que son papa et sa maman étaient morts.

\- Mais on va y arriver, souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard de Ted. Ne serait-ce que pour lui. Je dois… Je dois m'occuper de lui.

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi jusque là, trop pris par les événements, mais c'était pourtant l'évidence. Il allait s'occuper de Ted comme Sirius se serait occupé de lui s'il avait pu.

Ginny hocha la tête et posa une main sur la joue de Harry.

\- Tu veux bien que je t'aide ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, corrigea-t-il.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Harry en profita comme si ce baiser durait pour l'éternité.

Elle s'écarta et sourit, malgré la peine qui hantait ses yeux.

\- Tout ira bien… Tu te rappelles ?

\- Évidemment.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux. La tristesse avait creusé un trou béant dans sa poitrine, mais il sentait qu'avec tout l'amour qu'il portait à Ginny et qu'il éprouvait déjà pour le petit Ted, il allait s'en sortir. Ce serait difficile mais il y arriverait.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, la première fois, reprit-il. Mais cette fois, tout ira vraiment bien.

Ginny le fixa un instant de ses grands yeux noisettes puis regarda le bébé, qui s'agitait de plus en plus contre Harry.

\- C'est fou de se dire que la vie continue, commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

A ce moment-là, Ted ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux ambrés se fixèrent sur ceux émeraudes de Harry et prirent presque instantanément leur couleur. Les deux jeunes gens retinrent leur souffle face à ce petit miracle.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que la vie ne va pas être de tout repos, avec ce petit gars-là, murmura Ginny, sidérée.

\- C'est parfait. Je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant de ma vie à m'ennuyer.

\- Si tu me gardes avec toi, aucune chance que tu t'ennuies.

\- Oh, je ne compte pas te laisser t'éloigner, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui prenait le bébé des bras.

La vie reprit tant bien que mal son cours, malgré la mort qui avait pris tant de place dans leur vie. Une partie du parc de Poudlard s'était transformée en cimetière. Certaines familles avaient désiré que le corps de leur proche soit enterré chez eux, mais d'autres, comme Andromeda ou les Weasley, avaient choisi Poudlard. George avait fait remarqué à ses parents, qui hésitaient, que Fred ne supporterait pas d'être enterré auprès de la tante Muriel dans le caveau familial. Quant aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort, ils avaient été enterrés sans cérémonie mais avec respect dans la lande, loin du château. Harry avait vu disparaître pour toujours le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange avec un immense plaisir. Sirius était enfin vengé.

L'activité n'était pas retombée pour autant après cela : il fallait reconstruire Poudlard. Tous les volontaires campaient dans le parc. La magie aidait, mais tout le monde était tellement épuisé qu'il fallait parfois remonter plusieurs fois de suite un mur avant qu'il tienne. Mais ils s'aperçurent bientôt que le château participait aussi : ils s'éveillèrent un matin et constatèrent qu'un mur, encore à terre la veille, était à présent en partie reconstruit. D'après McGonagall, les canalisations et autres conduites intérieures se réparaient également d'elles-mêmes.

Les deux jeunes gens parvenaient à se retrouver tous les jours, après ces trois journées passées sans se voir. Ils se racontaient l'année écoulée, par bribes de souvenirs. Parfois, ils restaient silencieux et pensaient à ceux qui avaient disparu. Mais ce qui leur faisait le plus de bien étaient les visites à Andromeda et Teddy. Ils s'y rendaient deux fois par semaine, parfois plus. Ted passait certes son temps à dormir, mais voir ce bébé grandir était comme un miracle pour Harry. Ginny l'adorait, et leur visite étaient les rares moments où il la voyait sourire vraiment.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils partirent pour l'Australie afin de ramener les parents de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, au tout début du mois de juin, la reconstruction du château était presque achevée. Ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement bronzés (même Ron, au grand dam de sa sœur), et surtout plus légers qu'à leur départ. Changer d'air leur avait fait du bien.

Harry retrouva ses meilleurs amis avec grand plaisir et il passa des heures entières à discuter avec eux, parfois jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Savoir qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux alors qu'ils étaient encore en fuite quelques mois plus tôt était un sentiment incroyable.

La fin du mois de juin marqua la fin du chantier de Poudlard. Il restait beaucoup de choses à faire pour McGonagall mais un gros groupe de travailleurs ne lui serait pas utile. Mrs. Weasley, qui passait son temps à s'occuper de tout le monde pour noyer sa peine, proposa à Harry de venir au Terrier. Il accepta avec joie. Rentrer seul au 12 square Grimmaurd ne le tentait absolument pas. Et puis il avait promis à Ginny de rester auprès d'elle.

Ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier, sauf George qui alla vivre quelques temps avec Bill et Fleur. Il y avait trop de souvenirs de Fred chez lui. Bien que cela brisât le cœur de Molly Weasley, elle accepta. Hermione passa quelques temps avec eux, avant de retourner chez ses parents. Ron lui rendait régulièrement visite, parfois accompagné de Harry et Ginny.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent l'été ensemble. Ils jouaient au Quidditch avec Ron et Percy, à la bataille explosive, ils dégnommaient le jardin. Mais ils passaient toujours une heure ou deux, chaque jour, à dormir l'un contre l'autre. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de sa vie. Ils dormaient n'importe où, selon la météo et la température. Dans le jardin, dans le salon, dans le lit de Harry lorsque Ron n'était pas là. C'était une manière comme une autre de se remettre.

Le temps passait doucement, plus calme qu'il n'avait jamais été. La maison ne résonnait plus des idioties des jumeaux Weasley, mais peu à peu le rire revint. Celui de Ginny d'abord, lorsque Harry lança un sortilège trop précipitamment et que la soupière, encore à moitié pleine après le dîner, se renversa sur sa tête. Elle pleura de rire ce soir-là, et Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, fut suivi par Ron et Hermione. Une grande victoire de l'été fut l'éclat de rire de Molly, provoqué par quelques mots que son mari lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Ses enfants furent plus détendus après cela.

L'anniversaire de Harry fut difficile pour tout le monde, car la moitié des invités de l'année passée étaient morts. Et pourtant, les sourires furent sincères. Cette année encore, Ginny n'offrit à Harry qu'un baiser, mais c'était largement suffisant. Le onze août, ce fut l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. La vie s'écoulait doucement.

La rentrée arriva finalement. Hermione avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard mais Harry et Ron s'étaient vus offrir une place pour la formation d'Auror. Hermione également, mais elle préférait passer ses Aspics. Ginny était furieuse que Harry la laisse seule à Poudlard, mais il avait fini par lui faire entendre raison – principalement à coups de chatouilles et de baisers.

Harry fut pris d'un puissant sentiment de nostalgie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9 3/4. Malgré les événements, de nombreux élèves étaient là. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les Weasley et Harry se sentit affreusement gêné. De nombreuses personnes vinrent lui serrer la main, et il n'osa pas les repousser. La lueur de joie qui brillait dans leurs yeux l'en empêcha. Il était un symbole d'espoir pour tous et il n'y pouvait rien.

Lorsque la moitié de l'assemblée l'eut salué, il put enfin se consacrer à ses adieux avec Ginny. Ron s'était éloigné avec Hermione, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre.

\- Je te déteste, lança-t-elle d'un ton boudeur alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, chantonna-t-il.

\- Tu as intérêt à être là au moment des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Promis.

\- Et aux vacances.

\- Ta mère ne me laisserait pas rater ça.

\- C'est pour faire plaisir à ma mère que tu viendras ? Releva-t-elle en levant un regard meurtrier vers lui.

Harry, qui se rappelait très bien de l'effet de ses sortilèges de chauve-furies, s'empressa de l'embrasser pour la détromper.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtise, l'admonesta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule, mais il intercepta sa main avec un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Hermione est chargée de te surveiller.

\- Si tu lui as vraiment demandé ça, je t'assure que je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

\- Je plaisante, râla-t-il. Tu es bien la fille plus débrouillarde que je connaisse. Avec Hermione.

\- J'ai été à bonne école. Entre mes frères et toi, il aurait vraiment fallu que je sois une empotée pour être incapable de me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Exactement. Je t'aime.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le reste de la conversation ? Rit-elle.

\- Aucun, mais il fallait que je le dise ! Allez viens, ta maman attend.

\- Vous veillerez sur elle hein, Ron et toi ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air inquiet avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley, qui discutaient avec Hermione et Ron.

\- Bien sûr, la rassura-t-il. On passera régulièrement. Et on ira voir George aussi.

Le dernier des jumeaux Weasley était revenu au Terrier juste avant la fin des vacances. Il souriait mais sa joie de vivre n'avait pas encore fait refait surface.

\- Merci.

Il sourit et la tira vers sa famille.

\- Tu vas me manquer, râla-t-elle alors qu'ils progressaient à travers la foule.

\- Toi aussi ! Mais c'est la vie, Ginevra. On va pas continuer à dormir pour le restant de nos jours.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Ginevra !

Il lui tira la langue et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant Mrs. Weasley. Celle-ci vit la façon dont sa fille traitait Harry et elle poussa un cri scandalisé :

\- Ginny, enfin ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle attira sa fille contre elle et enchaîna sur la litanie habituelle de recommandations.

Harry, pendant ce temps-là, faisait ses adieux à Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans nous ? La taquina-t-il. Plus personne pour t'entraîner dans des coups tordus !

\- Le rêve ! Je n'enfreindrai plus le règlement maintenant !

\- C'est bien ce que dit Harry, commenta Ron. Tu vas terriblement t'ennuyer.

\- Vous en faites pas, je l'attirerai hors du droit chemin, intervint Ginny.

\- GINNY !

La rousse pouffa, vola un baiser à Harry, planta un bisou sonore sur la joue de son père puis de sa mère et s'échappa vers le Poudlard Express, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Hermione suivit d'un pas plus digne sous le regard des Weasley et de Harry. Le train s'éloigna enfin dans un jet de vapeur et Ron et Harry restèrent seuls sur le quai, nostalgiques.

\- On vole une voiture pour aller à Poudlard ? Proposa Ron.

\- On peut y aller en balai.

\- Oh non, mon Comète ne survivra pas.

\- Monte sur le dos de Coq.

Le rouquin se mit à rire et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est Ginny qui l'a pris pour pouvoir t'écrire.

\- Mince. J'étais pourtant sûr que ça allait marcher.

\- Tu as toujours eu de brillantes idées ! Allez viens, George nous attend pour nous montrer sa nouvelle invention.


	4. De toute façon c'était évident

_**De toute façon, c'était évident**_

 _Printemps 2002_

Ginny attrapa le Souaffle et fila entre ses coéquipières pour atteindre les buts. Mais Theresa fit irruption devant elle et Ginny fit une embardée. Le Souaffle s'échappa de ses bras et elle poussa un cri de frustration. Un sifflet retentit à ce moment-là et l'entraînement cessa. Les six joueuses piquèrent vers le sol pour rejoindre la capitaine des Harpies. Ginny aperçut un jeune homme sortir de l'ombre alors qu'elle se posait et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les joueuses suivirent son regard et la cacophonie habituelle de gloussements retentit alors. Gwenog Jones ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais elle claqua des doigts et les filles reportèrent son attention sur elle. Sauf Ginny, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Harry. Il déambulait à l'ombre, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- … Theresa, très bon blocage. Ginny, il faut que tu tiennes mieux le Souaffle sinon… Ginny, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

L'équipe au complet pouffa et la jeune femme rougit légèrement.

\- Allez, va le rejoindre. Je te ferai un debrieffing la prochaine fois.

\- C'est vrai ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, vas-y !

Ginny s'empressa d'obéir avant que Gwenog ne change d'avis. Harry, occupé à lire un quelconque avis sur le panneau d'affichage, se retourna l'entendant arriver. Un air surpris se peignit sur son visage.

\- Eh bah, il a pas fait très beau dans le pays de Galles ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas sautillant.

\- Tu as pris des coups de soleil, rétorqua-t-il lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et Harry attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Des sifflements se firent entendre et Ginny s'écarta en grimaçant alors que Harry se mettait à rire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis la meilleure, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique puis leva la tête vers l'équipe rassemblée au milieu du terrain.

\- Eh, Jones ! Hurla-t-il. Est-ce que Weasley est la meilleure ?

\- Elle a l'air de bien embrasser en tout cas, cria la capitaine en réponse.

Harry vira au cramoisi sous les hurlements de rire des joueuses, y compris Ginny.

\- Ça t'apprendra !

\- Oh ça va. L'entraînement est bientôt fini ?

\- Je suis libérée, de toute façon, répondit la jeune femme, qui riait toujours.

\- Ouais, mais je voulais demander à Gwenog si on pouvait jouer un peu, tous les deux.

Pour le coup, Ginny cessa de rire, surprise.

\- Jouer ? Au Quidditch ?

\- Non, aux Bavboules. Je suis champion du monde, tu ne le savais pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Tu as ton balai ?

\- Non, mais je me suis dit qu'un vieux balai devait bien traîner quelque part dans les vestiaires.

\- D'où te viens cette soudaine envie de jouer ?

\- Eh, je suis parti deux semaines ! On a pas vraiment au l'occasion de faire du Quidditch.

\- Qui a remporté le premier prix, alors ?

Harry se contenta de sourire et elle éclata de rire.

\- Évidemment que c'est toi ! Tu es le meilleur, mon chéri.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Harry entreprit de lui raconter comment s'était terminé le concours de deux semaines organisé par le bureau des Aurors pour évaluer les jeunes recrues sur le terrain. Ils avaient dû affronter différentes épreuves, seuls ou en groupe. C'était aussi l'occasion d'apprendre à cohabiter, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile compte tenu du caractère souvent difficile des Aurors.

Jones finit enfin son laïus et les deux jeunes gens attendirent qu'elle s'approche pour lui demander la permission d'utiliser un peu le terrain. Elle ronchonna un peu mais accepta finalement. Ginny soupçonnait que c'était uniquement parce que c'était Harry Potter. Mais après que la capitaine fut passée, toute l'équipe défila en gloussant pour plaquer des baisers sonores sur la joue du jeune homme, qui devint vite rouge tomate.

\- Quelle célébrité, railla Ginny lorsque les filles eurent disparu dans le vestiaire. C'est à chaque fois la même chose.

\- Tu es jalouse ? Je te rappelle que tu te fais draguer par la moitié du Bureau des Aurors quand tu viens me voir.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je suis belle, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je suis beau !

\- Ferme-la Potter ! Je vais te chercher un balai et le Souaffle.

\- Oh non, pas le Souaffle !

Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en tira un Vif d'Or.

\- On va voir si tu es toujours capable de l'attraper, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Et pourquoi tu te promènes avec un Vif d'Or sur toi ?

\- Vieille habitude familiale. Il vient, ce balai ?

Elle lui fit une grimace et fila dans les vestiaires. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans les airs.

\- Brillante idée, hurla Ginny pour se faire entendre. Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre vingt minutes qu'il daigne se montrer !

Harry se contenta de pointer le doigt du côté des anneaux de but et Ginny jura alors qu'il filait vers eux. Elle poussa son balai au maximum pour tenter de le rattraper mais lorsqu'elle parvint enfin aux buts, Harry s'était immobilisé, hilare.

\- Il n'était pas là, c'est ça ? Soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

Harry se contenta de rire en réponse et elle prit de l'altitude en pestant contre lui. Mais quelques instants plus tard un éclat doré attira son attention et elle fonça vers lui. Elle entendit la suivre, mais elle était à peu près sûre d'atteindre la balle avant lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas son Eclair de Feu.

Pourtant, Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus alors qu'ils zigzaguaient pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Elle tenta d'accélérer, mais peine perdue. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait la doubler, il ralentit brusquement et elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le Vif d'Or.

\- Tu m'as laissée gagner ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent enfin dans le ciel. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Harry se contenta de sourire, un regard doux fixé sur elle. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait lorsqu'elle sentit la balle s'agiter entre ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux dessus et constata avec stupéfaction que le Vif venait de s'ouvrir en deux. Au milieu se trouvait une bague.

Elle contempla le diamant quelques instants, le cœur battant. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Harry, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui montait sur ses lèvres.

\- T'aurais quand même pu trouver plus originale, commenta-t-elle.

\- J'ai demandé à George, mais comme il m'a conseillé de mettre la bague dans une bombabouse que je te jetterais dessus, j'ai décidé de trouver tout seul.

Elle éclata de rire et lui tendit l'anneau. Il le saisit d'une main, son balai coincé entre ses genoux.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux le moins du monde. Pas plus que Ginny, qui lui tendit sa main gauche de façon péremptoire avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Harry glissa la bague à son doigt, déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main puis s'exclama :

\- Allez viens ! On va être en retard pour le goûter si on en se dépêche pas !

\- Le goûter ? Quel goûter ? Harry !

Le jeune homme avait déjà filé dans le ciel. Il s'éleva dans les airs et fit deux loopings avant de redescendre. Ginny, depuis son balai, le regarda faire en souriant tendrement avant de la rejoindre à terre. Elle planta un baiser sur sa joue, attrapa son balai et fila vers les vestiaires. Elle pensait que tout le monde serait parti, mais une clameur l'accueillit et elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaite.

\- Félicitations ! braillèrent Theresa et Amanda avant de se jeter sur elle, vite rejointes par toute l'équipe. Seule Gwenog resta au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Mais comment est-ce que… ? Commença Ginny lorsqu'elles la laissèrent respirer.

\- Multiplettes ! S'exclama Isabel en sautillant. Oh Ginny tu vas épouser Harry Potter ! Tu te rends compte !

Ginny tenta de répondre à tout le monde tout en se changeant à toute allure, tâche peu aisée étant donné qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rire, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle parvint enfin à s'échapper et rejoignit Harry en sautillant.

\- Elles sont très heureuses que je t'épouse, expliqua-t-elle en riant lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps.

\- Moi aussi je suis très heureux, l'informa-t-il.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Oh d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Te mettre à genoux ?

\- Non. Embrasser la fiancée.

Il étouffa bien vite son rire sous ses lèvres et la fit décoller du sol. Elle poussa un cri et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose par terre.

L'air très satisfait, Harry lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers l'endroit habituel pour transplaner. Le stade se trouvait dans la campagne, invisible aux yeux des moldus, mais on transplanait à un endroit précis pour être sûr de ne tomber sur personne.

\- Je peux savoir où on va ? Supplia Ginny.

\- Chez tes parents.

\- Ils nous ont invité ?

\- Je nous ai invité.

Elle s'immobilisa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu savais que je dirais oui, hein ?

\- Demande celle qui m'a répondu « Bien sûr que oui ! » quand j'ai dit « Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît », s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oh Harry… Ça fait des années que je sais que je vais te dire oui.

\- Et moi ça fait des années que je sais que quand je te demanderai, tu diras oui.

\- Quelle présomption ! Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement choqué.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas évident, sourit-il.

\- C'est évident depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté pour de stupides et nobles raisons.

Il s'écarta, surpris. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment revenu sur cette rupture qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- C'est vrai ? Interrogea-t-il. Ils étaient arrivés au lieu de transplanage mais aucun des deux n'amorça un geste.

\- J'ai toujours sur qu'on se remettrait ensemble, si tout ça se terminait bien, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard de défi. Si tu pouvais renoncer à moi pour que j'ai plus de chance de vivre, alors ça voulait dire que tu m'aimais vraiment. Quant à moi, je te l'ai dit : je n'ai jamais vraiment renoncé à toi.

\- J'aurais dû te demander de m'épouser plus tôt, commenta-t-il après un silence.

\- Tu es toujours en retard, répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je suis un peu lent d'esprit, désolé.

Elle rit et s'exclama :

\- On se retrouve au Terrier !

Puis elle transplana.

Harry s'empressa de la suivre, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant la maison des Weasley, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils disparurent tous deux dans les bras de Molly Weasley.

\- Harry mon chéri ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Et toi aussi, Ginny ! Heureusement que Harry est là, sinon tu ne viendrais jamais !

\- Maman ! Protesta la voix étouffée de Ginny. Je viens tous les dimanches !

\- Tu n'es venue qu'une fois ce mois-ci, accusa-t-elle en les laissant enfin respirer. Oh, Harry, tu as encore maigri, non ? Est-ce que le Ministère ne vous nourrit pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai préparé de la tarte à la mélasse, ton gâteau préféré. Alors, comment était-ce, dans le Pays de Galles ? Oh Ron nous a raconté bien sûr, il est passé déjeuner, mais il ne pouvait pas rester, il devait aller retrouver Hermione. Tu as vu Andromeda et Teddy, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vont-ils ?

Molly les avait entraîné à l'intérieur tout en parlant, sans laisser à Harry le temps d'esquisser la moindre réponse. Alors qu'elle les forçait à s'asseoir dans le salon, Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui devint soudain cramoisi. A croire qu'il était bien plus angoissé d'annoncer leurs fiançailles aux parents de Ginny que de demander à la jeune fille de l'épouser.

\- Euh… Mrs. Weasley ? Tenta-t-il.

\- … Ron a dit que c'était très difficile mais… oui mon chéri ?

Elle posa son plateau de thé sur la table basse et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

\- Ginny et moi, on … enfin… on va se marier.

Le silence assourdissant, après le monologue de Molly, fit bourdonner les oreilles des jeunes gens. Enfin, un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Mrs. Weasley, tel que Harry n'en avait pas vu depuis la naissance de ses premiers petits enfants.

\- Oh les enfants, mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle en les pressant à nouveau contre elle. Oh de toute façon tu as toujours fait partie de la famille, mais… Arthur ! Arthur viens vite ! Harry et Ginny vont se marier !

Elle s'éloigna vers l'escalier pour conjurer son mari de descendre au plus vite et les fiancés se mirent à rire.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas très envie de parler, souffla Ginny, parce qu'elle ne va pas nous laisser en placer une.

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir organiser nous-mêmes notre mariage ?

\- Aucune chance, pouffa-t-elle.


	5. Six ans plus tard

_**Six ans plus tard (OS déjà publié, oui je me recycle)**_

 _Printemps 2003_

Harry Potter baissa la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le trottoir. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il avait tendance à perdre la notion du temps depuis qu'il était rentré en Grande-Bretagne.

Cela faisait deux mois que lui et Ron, ainsi que d'autres stagiaires du Ministère, étaient partis pour l'Inde, qui avait demandé l'aide de l'Angleterre. Cela allait faire cinq ans que les deux sorciers avaient commencé la formation d'Auror. On avait bien sûr proposé à Harry de sauter des étapes, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait accompli, mais il avait refusé. Pour Ron, d'abord, qui le méritait autant que lui, car il l'avait suivi, soutenu, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait sa dignité.

Ils avaient donc passé deux mois dans les villes surchargées d'Inde, à aider les autorités à contrôler un groupe d'opposants au gouvernement sorcier. On les avait laissé seuls pour la première fois, du moins sur une opération de cette ampleur. Cela avait été une expérience incroyable, mais Harry était content d'être de retour, même si le soleil indien lui manquait. D'après Ginny, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus qu'avant grâce à son bronzage.

La cloche d'une église sonna quatre heures quelque part dans a campagne, le son se diffusant dans cette journée d'été, et Harry s'empressa de tourner dans une rue. Il sourit en voyant sa destination, impatient. Il s'arrêta devant la grille qui fermait le jardin, peu désireux d'entrer pour faire face à des sorcières de quarante ans qui chercheraient à lui parler pendant des heures.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin quelques mamans sortirent en tenant leurs enfants par la main. Les familles de sorciers s'organisaient pour faire l'école à leurs enfants à la maison, de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à aller dans une école moldue où leurs pouvoirs naissants pourraient poser des problèmes. Andromeda Tonks s'était donc entendue avec des amies pour que Ted suive des cours avec d'autres enfants sorciers.

Une petite tête surmontée d'une chevelure d'un brun terriblement banal apparut à la porte, alors que les sorcières jetaient des regards intrigués à Harry, puis émerveillés au et à mesure qu'elles le reconnaissaient. Mais avant qu'aucune d'elles aient pu dire quelque chose, le petit garçon brun cria :

\- HARRY !

Les cheveux de Ted Lupin tournèrent au bleu électrique et il se rua vers son parrain, qui s'accroupit en riant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ted bouscula toutes les respectables sorcières et arriva comme un boulet de canon contre Harry.

Harry le serra contre lui, les yeux fermés, incroyablement heureux.

\- T'es parti trop longtemps ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se dégageant des bras de son parrain pour sautiller tout à son aise devant lui.

\- Je sais Teddy, je suis désolé, sourit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais promis, je ne pars plus !

\- C'est vrai ? interrogea Ted, suspicieux – du moins autant qu'un petit garçon de six ans pouvait l'être.

\- Ouais, parce que c'est l'heure de goûter !

Un véritable hurlement de joie lui répondit et Harry éclata de rire. Il se releva, prit la main de Ted dans la sienne et évita royalement le regard de toutes les mamans qui le regardaient comme s'il était Merlin en personne. La prochaine fois, il mettrait une cagoule.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? reprit Ted alors que Harry l'entraînait à sa suite.

Harry retint un sourire en se penchant vers son filleul. Deux mois n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire passer son amour pour les questions.

\- Prendre le Magicobus.

Pour toute réponse, Ted se remit à sautiller, secouant la main de Harry dans tous les sens.

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu rester devant la maison pour appeler le bus, mais Harry préférait éviter la compagnie des sorcières. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de ses potentielles fans en délire, il agita sa baguette et le bus pour sorciers déboula presque aussitôt dans un fracas de pneus crissants. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la voix criarde d'Ernie les accueillit.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus ! Mais... C'est Harry Potter !

\- Salut Ernie, sourit Harry en soulevant Ted pour le faire monter. Toujours pas de contrôleur ?

\- Nan. Ca intéresse pas. Et puis personne n'est aussi bon que Stan, même s'il parlait trop.

Ernie se pencha pour voir Ted, ses épaisses lunettes lui faisant des yeux énormes. La bouche de Ted s'arrondit en un petit O, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le chauffeur du Magicobus.

\- Salut, petit Ted. Alors, où est-ce que vous allez ?

Harry lui donna une adresse et sortit l'argent nécessaire, alors que Ted continuait à fixer Ernie, subjugué.

\- C'est parti, accroche-toi bien p'tit gars !

Harry étouffa un juron et prit Ted dans ses bras juste à temps pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas projeter à l'autre extrémité du bus. Ernie accéléra brusquement et en un rien de temps ils quittèrent le village. Ils furent à Londres en quelques minutes et Harry fut plus que ravi de descendre. Il aimait bien Ernie mais il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à sa façon de conduire. Le balai, c'était bien plus sûr. Teddy ne semblait pas du même avis, puisqu'il fit un signe de la main plein de tristesse au Magicobus lorsqu'il disparut, ses cheveux perdant un peu de leur éclat.

Mais une voix venant de derrière eux lui fit retrouver son sourire :

\- Ted, Harry !

\- Ginny !

Teddy considéra un instant sa main dans celle de son parrain, puis la jeune femme rousse qui s'avançait vers eux, et lâcha finalement Harry pour se précipiter vers elle. Elle le souleva en riant, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa tresse. Voilà. Harry avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : son petit Ted et Ginny, avec son fichu caractère, ses tâches de rousseur et son sourire, qui n'avait rien perdu de son éclat malgré les malheurs.

Ted posé sur la hanche, elle s'avança vers Harry. Ils s'étaient retrouvé la veille, Mrs. Weasley ayant invité Harry au Terrier pour fêter leur retour, à Ron et lui.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et Ted émit un petit « Beurk ».

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et Ginny le reposa par terre. Il s'empressa de prendre leur main et trépigna :

\- Alors ? On va goûter ?

Ils allèrent jusqu'à un salon de thé où Harry et Ginny avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Ted babilla tout le long du chemin à propos de ses camarades de classe et de son chat, Norbert.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table sur le trottoir, profitant du soleil. Ted demanda un gâteau aux fraises, comme d'habitude.

\- Dis-moi Teddy, lança Harry alors que son filleul se taisait enfin, la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école aujourd'hui ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très content.

Au grand étonnement de Harry et Ginny, le petit garçon rougit. Pourtant cela n'arrivait presque jamais.

Un petit sourire se peignit sur le visage de Ginny et elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Ted ? T'as une amoureuse ?

Il secoua la tête beaucoup trop énergiquement pour que ce soit plausible et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

\- Allez Ted, dis-nous tout ! insista Harry.

Après quelques instants à se tortiller sur sa chaise, il avoua enfin :

\- Elle s'appelle Clara et elle est trop belle mais elle veut pas être mon amoureuse !

\- Mais pourquoi ? T'es le plus beau garçon de la classe, assura Ginny.

\- Elle dit... (il fronça le nez pour se rappeler et acheva:) elle dit que mon papa c'était un loup-garou !

\- Quoi ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry et Ginny s'empressa de poser sa main sur la sienne, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il se calme. Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de se calmer. Cependant, pour Ginny et Ted, qui le regardait sans comprendre, il fit un effort. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on s'en prit à Remus Lupin mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'il était mort. C'était un héros, et on avait pas le droit de bafouer sa mémoire.

Harry retira doucement sa main de celle de Ginny en lui adressant un sourire furtif et prit les petits doigts de Ted dans les siens. Ted regarda un instant Ginny, perdu. Pourquoi son parrain était-il tout d'un coup si sérieux ?

\- Teddy, il ne faut jamais laisser quiconque dire du mal de ton père, d'accord ? Ne laisse pas les gens te faire croire qu'il était méchant ou... ou un traître ou je ne sais quoi. Tu te rappelles tout ce qu'on a t'a dit sur lui ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'était un chouette papa non ?

Un sourire refit son apparition sur le visage du petit garçon.

\- Si cette Clara pense comme ça, c'est qu'elle doit être un peu stupide, conclut Harry.

\- D'accord, je lui dirai, reprit tranquillement Teddy en saisissant sa cuillère.

\- NON !

\- Mais c'est toi qui vient de le dire, gémit-il, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre des adultes sans comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient tous les deux récriés de la sorte.

Harry et Ginny, pris au dépourvu, lui concédèrent finalement qu'il pouvait le lui dire s'il voulait, se retenant difficilement de rire.

Harry s'attaqua à son gâteau, tout souci apparemment oublié. Mais Ginny le connaissait trop pour ne pas remarquer le pli légèrement crispé de sa bouche quand il souriait. Le moindre rappel des événements le plongeait dans des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Alors qu'il était en train de dire quelque chose à Ted, elle saisit son menton, se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa. Puis elle se rassit comme si de rien n'était, sans tenir compte des mimiques dégoûtées de Ted. Harry la regardait, surpris. Et enfin, un sourire sans nuage étira ses traits.

Il fallut un énorme de persuasion de la part de Harry et Ginny pour réussir à convaincre Ted que, non, il ne pouvait pas manger tous les gâteaux de la boutique, puis ils rentrèrent chez Andromeda Black.

Les cheveux de la grand-mère de Teddy avaient tourné au blanc après le décès de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Heureusement, Ted était là. Et elle était là pour Teddy. Elle était une grand-mère extraordinaire.

Ils firent un gâteau tous les quatre – Teddy n'en aurait jamais assez – et Harry et Ginny l'aidèrent à faire ses devoirs pendant qu'il cuisait. Ted resta plus tard que d'habitude à table, ce soir-là. Quand l commença à piquer du nez sur son dessert à moitié mangé, Harry le prit contre lui pour monter le coucher. Le petit garçon crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son parrain, déjà à moitié endormi. Mais, une fois en pyjama, il réclama une histoire. Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour lui raconter quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, vingt minutes plus tard, il s'attarda un instant sur les photos accrochées au mur. Il y avait Nymphadora à différents âges, avec ou sans ses parents, et enfin, au rez-de-chaussée, l'unique photo de la famille Lupin, accompagnée de la photo de mariage de Remus et Nymphadora. Il s'immobilisa devant le visage souriant des parents de Teddy. Il resta là quelques instants, absorbés, puis se dirigea finalement vers le salon, où Ginny et Andromeda discutaient. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec Ginny et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser, durant ces deux derniers mois, et revenir en Angleterre ramenait beaucoup de souvenirs.

\- Harry ?

Il se redressa et essaya de sourire à Ginny, mais elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai juste.. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Remus. Il a les mêmes yeux.

Andromeda hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de tisane avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est ça qui est merveilleux, Harry. A travers Teddy, c'est un peu de Dora et Remus qui vit.

Il acquiesça et attira Ginny contre lui. La joue posée sur ses cheveux, il garda le silence quelques instants. Andromeda avait raison. Il fallait se réjouir de la vie, et non pas s'appesantir sur les morts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme histoire ? s'enquit Ginny, dans l'espoir de détourner Harry de ses sombres pensées.

\- L'histoire de trois sorciers qui combattirent un troll dans les cachots, rit-il.

\- Quel narcissisme, je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

\- Eh, je n'y peux rien s'il l'adore !

\- J'ai essayé de le la lui raconter une fois, s'exclama Andromeda, mais il a dit que je ne savais pas le faire aussi bien que toi ! Je pense qu'il va la réclamer à chaque fois que tu viendras pour un bout de temps. D'ailleurs, tu ne repars pas tout de suite j'imagine ?

Ginny se libéra des bras de Harry pour prendre sa tasse de tisane, posée sur la table basse, sans parvenir à cacher son sourire. Harry ne put que l'imiter alors qu'elle répondait à sa place :

\- Oh non, le vingt-cinq juin va arriver très vite maintenant, et il y a encore des tas de choses à faire.

\- Il n'arrivera jamais assez vite à mon goût, commenta Harry.

\- Tu parles, ce n'est pas toi qui as tout organisé !

\- Plains-toi au ministère, Ginny ! rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Harry se renfonça dans le canapé. Vingt-cinq juin. Il allait épouser Ginny dans un mois.

Ils finirent par quitter Andromeda et décidèrent de se promener dans la campagne avant d'appeler le Magicobus. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et l'air était à peine frais. La soirée idéale, en somme.

\- On va visiter un appartement demain ? interrogea Harry alors qu'ils déambulaient, main dans la main.

\- Ouais, à deux pas du ministère. Et de notre bar préféré, ce qui n'est pas négligeable si tu veux mon avis.

\- Pochtronne, commenta-t-il.

\- Fallait pas m'initier à la bière moldue mon p'tit pote Potter.

\- Fallait pas me demander, Ginevra !

\- Arrête ! Je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça !

\- Je suis au courant, l'informa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Parfait. Parce que si tu promets d'aimer Ginevra Weasley toute ta vie, je crois que ne me sentirai pas concernée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y échapper mais soit. Mais dis-moi, ça ne te prends pas trop de temps sur ton entraînement ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il s'arrêta, surpris, empêchant Ginny d'aller plus loin.

\- Ginny ?

Elle se dandina un instant, les yeux fixés sur la sol, et se décida enfin à le regarder.

\- Je vais quitter les Harpies, Harry. Ca fait déjà un mois que je ne suis plus que remplaçante.

Voilà qui était inattendu. Et incompréhensible. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu fais partie d'une des meilleures équipes de Grande-Bretagne !

\- Je sais mais... Je veux avoir du temps pour toi, pour te voir et puis... et puis je veux avoir un bébé et pouvoir m'occuper de lui sans avoir besoin de le confier à je ne sais qui qui ne pourra jamais l'aimer autant que moi et...

Elle s'interrompit, les joues rouges, attendant une réaction de la part de Harry. Mais il la fixait, le visage impassible ?

\- Harry ? Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je préférais qu'on en parle autrement que par lettres. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, c'est pas juste une idée comme ça ou... Harry !

Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant à moitié du sol.

\- Je t'aime, Ginny.

\- Je..euh, moi aussi Harry mais...

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de poursuivre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle venait de dire exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ils allaient avoir une famille. Celle qu'on avait arraché à Harry.

Ginny se détacha de lui, ses doigts glissés dans ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Ron est à l'appartement, tu penses ?

\- Nope, rendez-vous avec Hermione, répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

Il agita la mince tige de bois dans l'air alors qu'elle reprenait :

\- Je me demande s'il va finir par la demander en mariage.

Harry essaya de prendre un air innocent mais Ginny le repéra aussitôt.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ! Oh allez dis-moi ! Promis, je ferai comme si je ne savais rien !

Il savait que c'était tout à fait faux, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trépigner quand quelqu'un faisait une annonce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser cela.

\- Bon d'accord, mais pas un mot à Ron !

\- Promis ! C'est pour ce soir ?

\- Ouais.

Elle lui sauta au cou avant d'entamer une danse de la joie sur le trottoir. Le Magicobus arriva à ce moment-là et Harry la poussa à l'intérieur en riant.


	6. Vers de nouveaux horizons

_**Vers de nouveaux horizons**_

 _25 Juin 2003_

\- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tu n'es même pas maquillée !

\- Maman, râla la jeune femme, j'ai largement le temps.

\- Non ! Oh, Ginny ! Tu dois être prête dans une heure ! S'exclama Molly Weasley avant de pousser sa fille vers sa chambre. Et Harry ne doit pas te voir !

\- Je croyais que c'était une stupide tradition ? Persifla Ginny en tâchant de prendre un air innocent.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, c'est ton père, rétorqua Molly d'un ton très digne. Maintenant veux-tu, s'il te plaît, te tenir tranquille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux ne tiennent pas ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est Fleur qui t'a coiffé ?

\- Elle a commencé, puis Victoire a renversé du jus de citrouille sur Dominique et elle a dû partir.

\- Oh, Seigneur, marmonna sa mère. On ne va jamais s'en sortir.

Plus bas, un petit garçon se mit à hurler, bientôt suivi par une petite fille.

\- Ted ! Cria la voix de Bill Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Victoire ?

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, pleurnicha le filleul de Harry. Elle m'a tiré les cheveux !

\- Parce que je veux avoir les cheveux bleus, sanglota Victoire.

Ginny pouffa, mais cette petite conversation ne faisait pas rire du tout Mrs. Weasley, qui délaissa sa fille pour courir régler le conflit. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, persuadée que Harry ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle avait fait un effort de coiffure. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter d'attirer sa mère, évita les lattes de plancher qui craquaient et monta d'un étage pour rejoindre Harry. Sa voix lui parvint alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu des escaliers.

\- Tu crois que ta mère va me tuer si j'ai les cheveux en bataille ?

\- Bah, elle a déjà essayé un milliard de fois de faire quelque chose et elle n'a jamais réussi, répondit Ron.

\- Mouais. Mais il s'agit quand même du mariage de sa fille.

\- Ouais, et je ne t'épouserai pas si tu es coiffé, intervint Ginny en poussant la porte.

Les garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, catastrophés.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna Ron en essayant de la pousser vers l'escalier. Si maman te trouves là elle va vraiment nous assassiner !

\- Je veux juste faire un bisou à mon fiancé, plaida-t-elle.

Son frère grimaça et marmonna « Ce sera sans moi » avant de disparaître.

\- Tu vas tous nous tuer, prévint Harry après l'avoir embrassée.

\- Mais non, tout va très bien se passer et personne ne mourra. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton nœud papillon ?

\- Aucune idée.

Elle rit et réajusta sa tenue, avant de glisser tendrement ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux hérissés.

\- Ne laisse pas ma mère toucher à tes cheveux.

\- T'en fais. J'ai trop peur que tu me plantes au pied de l'autel si jamais je suis coiffé.

\- Bien. Et n'oublie pas, ne m'appelle pas Ginevra !

\- Promis, rit-il. Allez, retourne dans ta chambre avant que ta mère ne débarque !

Elle grimaça mais s'exécuta en jetant un regard machinal par la fenêtre. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta net : George était arrivé, avec à son bras nulle autre que Angelina Johnson. Il avait prévenu qu'il viendrait accompagné, mais n'avait pas dit de qui. Ginny poussa un cri surexcité et dévala les escaliers avant que Harry n'ait pu lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle faillit bousculer sa mère dans les escaliers mais ne tint pas compte de ses appels outrés. Elle parvint enfin dans le jardin et se planta devant son frère aîné et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey, Ginny ! S'exclama joyeusement George. Tu n'as pas peur que maman te tue, à traîner comme ça n'importe où ?

\- M'en fiche. Ça va, Angelina ? Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vue !

\- J'étais partie aux États-Unis, expliqua l'ancienne capitaine de Gryffondor en souriant, je ne suis revenue qu'il y a un an.

\- Et tu es tombée sur George.

\- Difficile de manquer sa boutique, rit-elle.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il t'a séduit ? En te jetant des bombabouses dessus ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré que j'ai suggéré ça à Harry, hein ? Railla son frère.

Ginny lui tira la langue mais ne put pas répondre, car sa mère, tel un dragon furieux, fit soudain son apparition.

\- GINEVRA ! Hurla-t-elle. Reviens IMMEDIATEMENT DANS TA CHAMBRE !

La mariée grimaça et s'enfuit en sautillant. Molly s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que George était là, accompagné d'une jeune femme, spectacle auquel elle n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir d'assister. Elle salua chaleureusement Angelina, caressa la joue de son fils et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse voir la larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Ginny remarqua les yeux rougis de sa mère mais elle ne dit rien. Voir son frère heureux était le plus beau cadeau de mariage qu'elle puisse recevoir. Elle se laissa faire docilement et fut prête à l'heure, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Molly la contempla d'un air humide, puis fondit franchement en larmes.

\- Ma petite fille qui se marrie, sanglota-t-elle. Oh, Ginny, je suis tellement heureuse ! Mais il… il faut que tu y ailles, Harry va t'attendre… Oh, ma petite chérie.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Son père l'attendait sur le palier. Un sourire ému éclairait son visage. Ils descendirent jusqu'au jardin, où toute une assemblée de sorciers et sorcières, mais aussi de créatures comme Dobby ou Buck, attendait sous le soleil de juin. Et puis, au bout de l'allée formée par les rangées de chaises, Harry. Il était admirablement décoiffé, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à Ginny. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle retint un éclat de rire. Elle songea à ce quelques mariages auxquels elle avait assisté, où la mariée fondait presque en larmes en arrivant devant son futur époux, qui avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Elle sourit un peu plus largement à cette pensée et tira son père pour qu'ils aillent plus vite. Cela le fit sourire, mais il n'accéléra pas pour autant.

\- Laisse-moi profiter de t'avoir pour moi encore quelques secondes, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle pressa le bras de son père et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Harry et elle prit sa main avant même que son père ait déposé ses doigts dans ceux de son futur époux.

\- Dieu merci tu n'es pas coiffé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Dieu merci tu n'as pas été suffisamment insupportable pour que ta mère t'assassine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle pouffa et l'officiant dut se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Il fit les gros yeux à Harry lorsqu'il prononça ses vœux, peu satisfait qu'il ait dit « Ginny Molly » au lieu de « Ginevra ». Ginny faillit bien éclater de rire en constatant ça, et elle s'empressa de prononcer à son tour ses vœux avant que le petit homme ne proteste. Puis Harry glissa l'alliance à son doigt et elle crut bien qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, malgré son aversion pour toutes ces dindes parvint à son contenir et prit à son tour la main de Harry dans la sienne. La cérémonie s'acheva enfin et Harry l'embrassa avec ferveur sans tenir compte de la grimace de Ron, qui, en tant que témoin, se tenait tout près d'eux.

Ce fut une belle soirée de juin, durant laquelle seuls des rires retentirent dans le jardin du Terrier. Même les enfants furent gentils les uns avec les autres. Harry aperçut même le petit Teddy essayer de danser avec Victoire.

\- Harry ? Murmura Ginny alors qu'ils dansaient, bien après que minuit ait sonné.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tout va bien.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder, surpris, puis il comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il sourit et appuya de nouveau sa joue contre ses cheveux avant de répondre :

\- Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses aillent mal un jour.


End file.
